The Wardrobe Change
by MineTurtleSaysHELLO
Summary: Sorry but its another one-shot! Raven changes her look, Cyborg short circuts, Starfire calls her a gorfkantall, (Whatever that is?) and beast boy over reacts. Raven just wants her waffles, will she get them?


Most of the time when I go into my own mind through my mirror it's to relax. This time I wasn't so lucky. "Hey Raven! Why do we still look like this?" I raise an eyebrow at Brave who happens to have one foot on Rude's back holding her to the ground. "What do you mean?" I see about six emotions roll their eyes "Look at us! Same old uniform and hair no makeup. Everyone's changed or tweaked there outfit! Starfire has that elaborate hair do and wears shorts instead of a skirt now. Robin ditched the cape for a black hoodie and wears baggier pants. Cyborg changed parts of his design to make himself seem sleek and slimmer. Not to mention Beast Boy in that new purple and white sexy jumpsuit that makes his butt look cute. Us same old same old." Hyper rambles in what's an amazingly slow voice for her. I shrug, but I see their point. "Get me some paper and let's design something new I can have it made up in a couple hours." A cheer goes up and I feel like it's the right thing to do even if one cheer was depressed and another was followed by a burp.  
Happy brings paper and we get to work. First things first we design a pair of deep purple tights with a slit up the outside but is held together with a crisscrossing black ribbon. Then heavy black combat like boots, and a thick black leather belt with my red stones inlaid in it. Next is a deep purple corset that covers what it needs to and gloves that are grey glittery tight and see through that go up to just below my shoulder, about midway up my upper arm. Over the see through gloves I have short wrist length bulky black leather gloves with a red stone in the top of the hand. And of course my cape but this time it's black, shorter and has a purple ribbon weaving in and out of the bottom. Then we move on to hair I decide a short pixie cut with bangs to one side.  
We sit back and admire our work; I look AWSOME and kind of bad ass. "I love it!" Squeals Happy. I nod, but if it's gonna get done I need to leave. I wave and pull myself out of the mirror. I say the spell to get my closet working on the new outfits. Before casting a spell on my scissors to get them to cut like how I always cut my hair but this time it's gonna be a different cut. Around half an hour later my hairs done and it look just as awesome as the drawing we did. Next I open the closet to see several outfits done I pull one on and check the mirror. Nice except for I fill out the corset more than I thought I would its not to bad not like Starfires but still. Now to test it.  
I go for a snack. I float silently to the kitchen for a cup of tea and a left over waffle. I leave my hood up but open in front. Surprisingly only Cyborg and Starfire are in the main room. Cyborg is busy pounding away at a video game controller but Starfire notices immediately. "Oh joyous day! Friend you have done what is the makeover! You look more stunningly beautiful than a gorfkantall!" I pull my hood down and she gasps. Probably because of the shimmery black eyeliner and mascara that makes my eyes seem kind of sexy, even for me. "I take my previous words back! You are even more stunningly beautiful than a gorfkantall!" Her eyes do a weird sparkly thing and she wiggles like she has no backbone. I sweat drop, apparently the commotion has jarred Cyborg out of his video game trance. He glances up the promptly short circuits. Ok I may be a little prettier but it's not like I suddenly became the most beautiful female on earth! They are way over reacting. "Raven? That you?" Cyborg snaps out of it but one eye still twitches. I raise an eye brow "Whose Raven? I'm Oprah." I say in the same dry tone I always use with sarcastic remarks. "Yep defiantly Raven. But damn! You turned from hottish to smokin sexy in like two hours!" I roll my eyes "You're exaggerating." I sip down the last of my tea and head to leave. So much for eating a waffle. Just before I get to the door it slides open to reveal Robin. He smiles at me "Nice outfit, I like it." Then he sees Starfire and he beams at her while his eyes turn to hearts. Well that explains why he didn't check me out or call me sexy. See why can't boys not in love be like that. I sigh partly because a certain green boyfriend wasn't present and partly because I really needed a waffle right then. I float slowly to the roof hoping to see BB but nope not a single flash of green anywhere. Odd, but I shrug it off and settle on the edge of the roof to meditate.  
Close to an hour later I realize it's close to dinner and slowly settle back to the ground. As I make my way to the kitchen I lose myself in thought only to round a corner and slam into a muscled green chest. This past year since we started dating BBs gotten taller and more muscular plus he smells great now instead of like a trash heap. I like it it's kinda hot.  
"Sorry BB." I say and back up; Beast Boy takes one look at me and falls backward with a nosebleed. "You okay?" I walk over to him but before I reach him he springs up faster than I thought possible but hey you never know with these people. He grabs my shoulders "What are you wearing! Has anyone seen you?! NO ONE can see you!" I start to get offended then remember this is Beast Boy and what he said probably isn't what he meant. "Excuse me? Why can't anyone see me? And everyone already has." I cock my head. "No one can see you because you're too... Oh I don't know the word for it! A mix of adorable and incredibly sexy! Way too adorably sexy to let anyone but me see you! I mean- WAIT EVERYONE'S SEEN!" His eyes widen, I smile since everything he just said made me feel all warm and fuzzy in a way and only BB can. I've learned to deal with emotions so that they don't always mess with the things around me. "Don't worry, I'm yours and yours only and your shore as hell mine. If anyone checks me out glare at them before I flatten them under a heavy object." I smile at him and take his hand tugging him lightly towards the main room. He grumbles but follows, soon he stops grumbling and just checks me out, I don't know if I should flatten him because he's a pervert, let him because as I just said I'm his, or be pleased. I chose #2. We make our way into the kitchen and I grab a slice of pizza and my long awaited waffles. Me and beast boy make our way to our seats on the couch, I set my stuff on the table. Right before I sit cyborg lets out a catcall. I look over about to glare to see BB growl and get in his face letting of a clear vibe that said 'mine'. Cyborg backs off and before I can sit Beast Boy throws me over his shoulder and stomps to the door. "Where are we going?" I ask somewhat annoyed "To your room where you will put on a loose turtle neck and baggy jeans." He growls, I sigh and shoot Cyborg a look saying 'this is your fault you just had to didn't you' and stare longingly at my waffles as the other titans laugh, my eyes stay glued to the waffles till the doors slide closed behind us shutting off the sound off laughter and blocking me from my sweet sweet waffles. Oh ya Cyborg will pay for this big time.


End file.
